I Dream of Superheros
by Ember Darla
Summary: WARNING:This is not the story of a doped up teenager running around the streets if a town in the middle of nowhere, dressed up in a crappy homemade spandex suit, pretending to be a hero. This is the story of a girl, Sky Edwards, a who lives in the beautiful place called New York City, and dreams of superheroes. Follow her on a journey as she finds herself trapped in the DC Universe
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, I remember watching my dad hustle and bustle around his office, making sure his comic collection was in perfect order. He had read them to me so many times I could recite the Green Lantern's oath like it was the pledge of allegiance, I could name all of the bat-vehicles (batmobile, batcycle, batwing, batboat, etc…), and I could de-riddle-fy all of the Riddler's riddles.

Then when my dad died, his collection just sort of sat there. When I caught my mom trying to sell if for a few hundred buck I snapped into action and told her to get the hell out, it was my collection now. For year's I've kept it in perfect order, updating it, cleaning it, and making sure my comic hating mother didn't get her money clenching fingers on it. My friend Kenton Nelson – it's so much like Dr. Fates's name that it used to give me the chills – helps out every now and then but he's more into creating his own comics to spend time reading them. My baby brother Wally –named after the first kid flash, my dad's favorite hero/sidekick- helps out too but he's too much of a super villain nut for my taste.

And no, this is _not _the story of a doped up teenager running around the streets if a town in the middle of nowhere, dressed up in a crappy homemade spandex suit, pretending to be a hero.

This is the story of me, Sky Edwards, a girl who lives in the beautiful place called New York City, and dreams of superheroes.

"Skyler Marie Edwards!" my mother voice vibrated though the dark wooden door of my bedroom door, making my free fall from my dream. (I was my very own alter-ego Scarlet Talon fighting alongside Nightwing.)

"Go away," I groaned burring myself deeper into my batman bedcovers.

"Skyler!" she screeched. "Get you no good lazy butt out of bed and this instant! It's high time you got your head out of the clouds and into reality!"

I rolled my eyes and slipped on my red white and blue superman slippers while grabbing my red jacket with the Flash emblem on it and walked out of my room. If anyone hated the sun more than batman, it was probably me.

I tussled my little brother brown hair, that was so much like my own, and made my way into the kitchen. I sighed opening the pantry realizing that once again my bother had hidden my captain crunch.

"Where is Wally?"

"Where's what?" his voice floated though sounding to innocent for real personality.

"Please Wally, no riddles this morning, where's my captain crunch?"

"What does a turkey do when they fly upside down?" he said crackling.

"He gobbles up," I said deadpanned. "Now where is it?"

"Up," he laughed. "Think of the riddle."

I rolled my eyes, the future E. Nigma.

Ten minutes later I was sitting at the dining room table drowning the little colored balls of sweetness in milk and a little too much sugar then a dentist would approve of. My brother had hidden it behind the stuffing my mom used at thanksgiving.

"Sky," my brother asked his eyes glued to the TV screen that was placing an old episode of the Justice League. "Why does mom want to sell dads old collection so badly?"

I glanced at him. "I don't know Wally," I frowned. "Maybe she's trying to move on."

"Well I don't want to move on from daddy," he frowned. "I miss him."

"I miss him too buddy," I said hold him close, moments like this with my brother were rare and I treasured them.

"Sky, will you watch the super villain marathon with me today?" he asked pouting. ""

"I don't know buddy, I'm supposed to go over to Kenton house to work on our comics."

"Ok," he frowned.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Wally, for someone who's named after one of DC comics most famous heroes you are a complete super villain nut."

He glared at me before turning back to the TV.

And the moment's over. God I love my baby brother.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" my mom growled.

I froze my finger tips just centimeters from the door handle. "To Kent's."

"To do what?" she smiled, god I hate that fake smile. If I could erase one thing from this world, it would that smile.

I smirked. "You know mom, normal evil teenager things like drinking and smoking illegal drugs we bought from strangers on the street."

"Skyler!" she gapped at me, her eyes twitching.

"Were working on an art project mom," I said rolling my eyes. "Its due next week and we want to get a head start on it."

My mom studied me for a moment taking in the torn jeans that were patched up with superhero logos and catch phrases.

"You know I don't like that Kenton kid," she said pointing a finger at me. I held back a snort, my mom hasn't like anyone since my dad died.

"Can I go?" I asked gesturing towards the door, she nodded. I was halfway out the door when she spoke up.

"Take your brother with you!"

I groaned, so close…

"Hey Sky," Kenton said opening to the door to his apartment.

I smiled and hugged my tall brown haired friend. "Ready to work?"

He nodded and turned to the living room where blank paper and multi-colored pencils cover the surface of the table there. "Scarlet Talon and Crimson Master meet Ella-Ment and Shadow Lass?"

I laughed and smiled. Ok so maybe we weren't working on a 'school project' but hey, art was art, and I was good at it.

"Your not really working on a project are you?" Wally said sitting himself down in front of the TV and turning on Cartoon Network.

"Nope," I said shaking my head. I knew my mom had sent Wally with me to make sure I did as told.

"Do I get to watch my super villain marathon?"

I nodded.

"You don't and I saw you did," he grinned and turned back to the TV.

I love my little brother.

Hours later the three of us were settled on the couch watching The Dark Knight. Wally was lying stomach down in front of the TV. Kenton and I were sitting on the couch his arm draped over my shoulder and my head on his chest. Moments like this with Kenton were weird but at the same time, they were nice. With Kenton, I felt safe. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

"Skyler," a voice whispered. "Skyler! Wake up!"

"Go away," I mumbled. I shifted my body towards the warm being next to me.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

My eyes shot open to see Wally's paled and freckled face standing above mine, I turned my head to see Kenton, his head bent at an awkward angle, snuggled into me.

"Wally what going on?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight, we fell asleep."

I cursed under my breath and stood up quickly causing Kenton to jump and fall off the couch.

"Waz going on?" he mumbled rubbing his head. He blinked a couple times and looked up and Wally and I. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight," I said offering my hand to help him up.

He uttered a curse and I glanced at him, he usually only used Marvel names in vain.

"Come on," he said grabbing our jackets. "Let's get you guys home before your mom sends out the search party."

"She probably already has," Wally mumbled.

It was dark…I mean its midnight so of course it was dark, but tonight it was just dark. There were no lights, no music, it was like everyone in New York had decided to pack up and leave all at once.

"This is really creepy," Wally said gripping my hand tighter, I wrapped my arm around him pulling if body closer to mine.

"What was that?" Kenton said turning to glance at an alleyway across the street.

"What was what?" I said following his gaze, what ever he must have seen was gone now because nothing was there.

"Nothing," he mumbled pulling his jacket tighter around his body. "I thought I heard something."

"Come on," I said taking his hand making him walk just a bit faster then before. "Lets get home," I turned to Kent. "You can camp out on the couch, your not walking home alone at night."

He nodded and mumbled something about texting mom who was on a business trip in Florida.

The rest of the walk was silent. Well we were silent, every alley we passed along the way, no so much.

"Mom," I called walking into the apartment, I half expected her to be standing there arms crossed, ready to start screaming.

"Mommy," Wally called flipping the lights on.

…Oh no…

The _entire_ house was ransacked. The couch was turned over and I could see pieces of plates and bowls lying on the floor.

"Mom!" I screamed running through the house, everything was wrecked. My room, Wally's room, mom's room…I was searching though my room when it hit me.

"Wally!" I called racing down the hall and stopping outside of my dads office.

I looked at the door that I always kept shut and locked. It was cracked open and I could see light pouring though the opening and I inhaled sharply. No one touches the comic collection.

"You got a plan?" Kenton asked. I could see him gripping my brothers' old baseball, knuckles whitening.

"I'm not going to beat the person with a baseball bat that's for sure."

He snorted and I saw his grip lessen.

I paused at nudged open the door with my foot.

"Skyler…," a voice whispered and I froze. "Please come in Skyler…"

"Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Where's my mom?"

"Skyler, please come in here," the voice called. "I promise I won't hurt you.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Kenton said growling. "We step in there and you hold all the cards. We go in there and we don't come out."

"Yes," the voice laughed. "I am holding all the cards and you, Kenton Clark, are holding a baseball bat that you wish to use to pound my insides, out."

I glanced at Kenton and Wally before taking a step towards the door.

"Sky," Kenton said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're not really going in there are you?"

"I've got a plan," I mumbled nudging the door completely open.

The man was different than I had expected him to be, ok, well that not completely true, what I expected was a jumbled mess of The Joker, a robber, Lex Luthor, and Sportsmaster. This man was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a T-Shirt that made him looking like a cyborg or android.

"Who are you?"

"Darktron," he said flipping through an old Flash Comic, it looked Barry Allen/Wally West Era. "Has every Flash been a nephew of the previous one?"

I scoffed. "The only reason Barry Allen named himself the Flash was because Jay Garrick was his hero and he noticed that he had the same power as him. Barry Allens nephew, Wally West - who is technically only related to him because of his late wife Iris. – took the title when Barry died in Crisis on Infinite Earth. Bart Allen was Impulse before he was anything else and he was Wally's cousin, Barry grandson. He had an aging problem and Wally helped him fix that up. Bart only smartened up and became Kid Flash when he was shot in the knee by Deathstroke. After he came back from the incident Infinite Crisis did he take the mantle of The Flash, but sadly he died in the final issue of The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive," I said spewing out as much information as I could, do you think he could tell I was vying for more time, so Kenton could think of something. "There was also Jesse Chambers, Sela Allen, Blaine Allen, Jace Allen,-"

"Alright kid, I get it," he said tossing the comic book aside. "Will you shut up already?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it oblivious?" he said pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm here for you and your friends."

"Where's my mom?"

"She's gone," he said picking up another comic and flipping through it. "She was need back home. Whish is such a shame, she would have wanted to say goodbye."

'Say goodbye?' I thought. "This is her home. Tell me where she is," I said finally letting the fear crack though my voice.

He laughed, a light joking laugh, "Dear child, you have no manners do you." I growled. "As for where she is, did you parents ever tell you anything? About who they are, what they did, what they were. Do you know anything?"

"My parents?"

"Yes, your parents, you know mommy and daddy. They raised you, fed you, bathed you, and took care of you."

"My father is dead," I said angrily.

He nodded, "Oh, yes, he is. How did that happen again?"

"Why do you care?"

He scoffed. "Good point, I don't care. Still it doesn't matter. You'll be joining them soon."

I froze and watched slowly as he pulled something from his pocket. It was long and white with a handle and a trigger. I head Kenton and Wally screaming my name as they entered the room and tried to pull me away – I didn't even notice them enter the room. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. There was a flash of white light and then nothing.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story within hours of the first posting; it's the most I've gotten so quickly. Now I want to tell you about this story. I planned to write it as a novel for NNWM (National Novel Writing Month) but I realized that it would be better as a fan fiction, and what better then for YOUNG JUSTICE the best carton on DC nation. Now on with the story. REVIEW.**

The ground was soft and scratchy underneath my skin. I could smell dirt and a sweet perfume like smell that could only be flowers. This was most defiantly not my room.

I groaned and blinked sleep from my eyes. My head was pounding and my body ached. Where in the hell am I?

All I could remember was a man, a flash of light and then…oh crap.

"Wally!" I screamed standing up. "Kenton! Where are you?" I could see two figures huddled over in the grass. "Oh, god please let it be them."

I sighed in relief when I reached their figures and saw my brothers hunched over breathing figure. "Wally," I said turning over his figure. "Wally wake up."

He groaned and mumbled something along the lines of "five more minutes" and "go away."

I heard a groan and cough from behind me, I turned my head to see Kenton sit up holding his head.

"What happened?"

"Kenton," I cried wrapping my arms around him. "You're ok!" he groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sky, what going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, I could feel tears slipping down my face dampening his shirt. "What do you remember?"

"We were at your house," he said and I nodded. "Someone broke in and he was in your dads study. He knew who we were and he had a really weird name."

"Darktron," I mumbled growling.

He nodded and placed an arm around me. "He said something about your parents and pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a gun. I ran in and grabbed you, but it was too late, there was a flash and then nothing," his eyes widened. "Are you ok, Skyler?"

"I'm fine Kent," I mumbled

"Thank god," he said wrapping his arms tighter around me. "I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt."

I nodded into his shoulder. Kenton was my best friend and I didn't know what I would do without him.

"Where do you think we are?" Wally asked sitting up.

"I don't know wall-man," Kenton said standing up.

For the first time since I woke up I truly looked at my surroundings. We were all in the grass that separated two highways. For miles I couldn't see anything but road and grass. No signs, no cars, no nothing.

Would someone really kidnapped three children then just leave them in the middle of nowhere? I wasn't so sure.

I shook my head and took Wally and Kenton's hands.

"I guess we better start walking."

"Which way?" Wally asked.

I shrugged and begun walking. Slowly, under the hot and beating sun, we walked. To where, I have no idea.

Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking.

We had probably been walking for hours when we heard it. A car engine, the foreign noise roared in our ears causing smiles to form on our weary faces. We ran with a sudden burst of energy that I didn't think any of us had, with our arms flailing and voices shouting we chased down the old and beat up pick-up truck.

Then it stopped.

"Hey," the man said rolling down the window. "You kids lost?"

We nodded.

"Where's the nearest town?" Kenton asked heaving in and out, taking in gulps of air.

"Central City's about ten miles down the road."

My mind blanked. Central City? Where in the hell were we?

We all climbed into the back of the pickup truck our minds spinning.

"Central City?" Kenton kept muttering under his breath.

"Kenton!" I screamed after the tenth repetition of the made-up city, "shut up!"

"Sorry," he muttered blushing bright red.

"Central City," I whispered looking at the speeding road, "Home of the Flash." I had been dreaming of Central City forever, I only got to see it in my wildest dreams, and to see if with my own eyes….well, I just hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"He's probably just messing with us sis," Wally said gripping the side of the truck as we pumped and rolled over the highway. "I mean look at your jeans."

I glanced down, I was wearing my superhero jeans, maybe the driver was just messing with was.

"Guys," Kenton said pointing down the highway. "I don't think he was screwing with our heads."

I looked up just to see the bright red 'Welcome to Central City' sign, with 'Home of the Flash' written under it blaze by my eyes.

"Wally," I smiled. "I don't think were in New York anymore."

Central City was everything my comic mind made it to be. The sun was shinning, the buildings were tall and gleaming and I constantly searching for a cat in a tree hoping to see the Flash or Kid Flash zoom by.

"Ok, so were either all dead, or dreaming the same dream," I said sitting on a bench with Wally and Kenton. Every once and a while someone would walk by and glance at my batman jacket and glare. Central City citizens, they were defiantly Flash Lovers and everyone else haters.

"Maybe we've been but into an inception!" Kenton said jumping up. "Maybe were all just dreaming, this could be dream in a dream!"

"Kenton," I said standing up and facing him. "Don't make me slap you."

"But then I might wake up!" he said grinning. "Come on, Sky! Hit me with your best shot!"

I almost did, but a sudden blur of yellow and red caught my eye. Kid Flash.

"Kenton, Wally, stay here," I said turning towards the street. "I've got a speedster in training to catch."

Catching a speedster, well catching Kid Flash; definitely not as hard as one would think. He was leaning against a building in an old alley way munching on an energy bar and a bag cheetos. His canary yellow costume was standing out against the darkness of the brick wall.

"Isn't the first thing a superhero taught is to always be on alert?" I asked leaning on the wall.

He jumped so quickly I wouldn't have known he did if it wasn't for the flying bag of cheese puffs.

He glanced at me, his eyes widening, "who are you?"

I wanted to scream. Here I was, standing in front of _the _Kid Flash. I was so going to enjoy this, probably just a little too much.

"KF, you don't recognize me?" I feigned shock. "We've known each other since we were little!"

He glanced at me and knocked his skull a few times, as if trying to bring a memory forward.

"You do look familiar," he said squinting. "Are you someone sideki-" he paused, "sorry, _protégé._"

"No," I mumbled shaking my head. 'Protégé,' I thought, 'Kid Flash, you've been hanging with Dick Grayson way to much.' "I never said I knew you as KF, KF. I might know you as, maybe your other name."

He froze, "Very funny citizen. Now do you need something?"

My smile widened. This was going to be so funny!

"Don't try me Wally West," I growled. I saw his eyes widened and his adam's apple bob in fear. "I need to talk to your Uncle Barry."

He nodded.

And that is how you catch a speedster.

I had turned my back on the Junior Speedster for a second and the next thing I knew Wally West was standing next to, looking just like a normal teen.

"Wow," I mumbled. "You guys really are quick."

He glared.

"You know," I said glancing at his figure; he was a lot taller then me. "I wasn't actually going to tell anyone, I just really need your help."

He nodded, "I just want to know how you found out."

I laughed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He glanced at me, "Try me, I've seen some pretty messed things in my life time."

"Just wait for Infinite Crisis," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

He looked at for a moment before shrugging. "So where are we going?"

I pointed down the street where Wally and Kenton were still waiting. "My little brother and best friend. There apart of this too."

He groaned, "Do they know too?"

I nodded and he sighed.

"Uncle Barry is going to kill me,"

"Kenton," I called when I was sure that we were close enough for him to hear me. He and Wally turned to me and I watched humorously as their eyes almost bugged out of their heads when they saw who I was with.

"Wally West, meet my best friend Kenton Clark and my baby brother Wally Edwards. Kenton, Wally, meet Wally West."

I wanted to laugh as I watched my baby brother, his eyes widening and his mouth moving but no sound or coherent words coming out of it, he looked like an guppy fish as he tried to form a sentence.

"I named after you," he said suddenly and I had to bite my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

Wally West eyes widened a bit and he begun to chuckle. "So you must be pretty awesome little dude, you named after the oh-so amazing me."

My brother frowned. "At least my ego isn't the size of gorilla-gorilla."

Wally West frowned.

"So," I said stepping in. "To the Allen's?"

The whole walk to the residence of Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen was long. I could tell that the whole time that Wally West was just itching to speed up and go just a little faster but he kept at a normal walking pace for Kenton, my bother and I.

I wondered what they would be like, the Allen's I mean. Growing up I looked up the comic figure that was Barry Allen. I was one the founding member of the Justice League of America and he had saved more lives then I had figurines of him. I really hoped he could reach the pedestal I had placed him on.

"Skyler?" I turned my head to look at my brother.

"Yeah Wally," I said taking his stretched out hand. I saw Wally West look at us though the corner of his eye. That was going to get confusing, two Wally's.

"What are we going to tell them?"

I shrugged. "Honestly little bro?" he nodded. "The truth, all of it."

"Uncle Barry?" Wally called knocking on the door. "Aunt Iris? I'm coming in!"

The door shot open to reveal Iris West-Allen, and boy was she a sight to see. She was beautiful with short red brown colored hair and she bright golden brown eyes shown with happiness and just a bit of worry.

"Wally," she said surprised. "What are you doing here?" she glanced at the three of us. "Barry's still at work."

Wally nodded. "Its kind of important Aunt Iris, can we come in?"

She nodded and opened the door wide enough so that we could all fit though. "Are you three friends of Wally's?"

I glanced at Wally West out of the corner of my eye, and caught him quickly flicker his head up and down. "Yeah," I smiled. "We all go to school together," I wrapped am arm around my brother. "Except for my little brother of course, he goes to Central Middle."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Iris said holding out her hand. "Im sorry, I don't know your name."

"Skyler," I said shaking her hand. "This is my best friend Kenton," I said pointing at Kenton, at the sound of his name he turned towards me, "and this is my little brother Wally," I said holding my little brother closer.

"Wally?" she asked glancing at my brother. "That funny."

"It's actually how Wally and I met," I said quickly, glancing at Wally West, "because he and my brother share a name."

There was the slam of a car door and I heard the voice of a man echo though the house. "Iris, I'm home!"

"Barry!" Iris called, "Wally and some of his friends are over."

I heard another door close and quiet slow footsteps, very un-flash like.

Then there he stood.

Oh.

My.

Comics.

Barry Allen was standing right in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all! IM SOOOO SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've had major writers block for this story but I had off from school today so ive been sitting at my laptop all day and this chapter is the production of it, I hope you all like it! Look at the notes at the bottom they may be of help!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now a special thanks to everyone who as reviewed so far!<strong>

**Goldinwillon – Thanks! Here's more! Tell me what you think!**

**FudoTwin17 – NO don't die *uses Dr. Fate powers to revive you* thanks for the review!**

**SufferingInSilence – I want them too! Im trying to make them! If I do, I'll let you know!**

**Heroicgal – Cannot fight commands! Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Ninja Daughter of Hermes – I know right! The world must be ending!**

**ImmatureChild – Thanks You!**

* * *

><p>Barry Allen.<p>

Someone pinch me.

Please.

"Skyler," I heard Wally, my Wally, whisper. "It's him."

"Quiet," I whispered. "Act normal," I said glancing at Kenton and my brother. "As far as they know, their not made up."

"But they are," my Wally whispered.

"Are you three some of Wally's friends?" Barry Allen asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Allen," Kenton said holding his hand out.

"You too," he said he paused his hand reached. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Kenton, Kenton Nelson," Kenton said.

"And you?" he asked holding his hand out towards me.

"Skyler Edwards," I said shaking his hand, "and this is my brother Wally."

Barry Allen paused for a moment before smiling and shaking mine and Wally's hand. "I didn't think the world could handle more then one Wally," Barry said laughing and wrapping an arm around Wally West. "But hey, anything's possible right?"

"Right," my Wally said smiling. "I mean if The Flash can beat Superman in a race around the world, why can't there be two Wally's?"

Wally West and Barry Allen glanced at each other for a speedster second before laughing. "Right you are," Barry laughed.

"Mr. Allen," Wally said, "Is it true you're a forensic scientist for the CCPD?"

I glanced at my Wally trying to figure where he was going with that question, I crossed my fingers as prayed this was going too ended up like a normal everyday conversation.

"Why yes Wally, I am," Berry Allen said sitting on the couch. "Is there a reason you wanted to know?"

My Wally nodded, "You see, about a year ago, my dad-"

"Wally!" I turned to him, panic racing in my veins. Of all the places for Wally to bring up our dad, this should not have been one of them. We had enough to worry about, fictional places and characters coming alive, I didn't want to have to deal with the death of my dad all over again, it was bad enough the first tome. "Don't!"

"He works for the police Sky, maybe he can help," Wally said, his eyes dulling with sadness, I knew he missed my dad, but maybe I didn't understand just how much.

"Wally, he can't help, no one can help that situation," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"But Skyler-"

"I said no. I miss him too, but there is nothing anyone can do," I said wiping the stray tear that had fallen from his eye. Had my baby brother been mourning so much more then I had every realized.

My Wally glanced at me then at Kenton and the rest of Allen-West family. "Excuse me," he said before bursting out the door.

I glanced at the people in the room, Berry and Iris Allen, Wally West, and Kenton, three out of the four were looking at me and the spot where my little brother once stood only seconds ago.

"I'll be right back," I said before bolting out the door towards my brother, behind me I barely heard Kenton mutter 'So, how about them bull dogs?'.

"Wally," I said racing down the street, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him sitting on a curb. "Wally!"

"Go away Skyler," he muttered.

"Wally, im sorry I freaked out back there, its just we have other things to worry about," I said patting his back. "We need to figure out how we got here, where mom is, who that creepy Darktron person is, I just want to get home."

"Well I want my dad back," he said pushing my hand away. "They way that Darktron guy mentioned him, you'd think he was still alive."

"Wally, dad has been dead for a year," I said wrapping an arm around him. "I know when he died, mom and I weren't really around, but we all need to move on and accept that's he's not coming bac-"

"I don't think he's dead," he said looking at me.

"What?"

"Ever since he 'died' I've been having these dreams, and he's alive and he's telling me to find him," he said frowning. "What if he never died? What if he came here?"

"Wally…"

"Just leave me alone," he said turning away from me. "Go back to Kenton and your super buddies."

(LOOK AT THE NOTES)

"Skyler!" Kenton called as he raced down the driveway towards me. "Where Wally? Is he ok? Are you ok? What's going on-?"

"Kenton shut up!" I said glaring at him. "Wally's sitting on a curb saying how he been having theses dreams telling me my father who's been dead for a year is alive, my mother-who I pretty sure hates me- is missing, we were kidnapped by that weird Darktron guy in my New York city apartment and when we work up we were ten miles from Central City, Ohio a made up place, with made of people, and superheroes! For good sakes Kenton were standing outside of Berry Allen's house! The freaking Flash! So yes I am just dandy."

The two of us stood there for a moment.

"Feeling better?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"A little," I said laughing. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He smiled. "Honestly I was expecting it a lot sooner, you surprised me, holding it all in this long."

"Shut up!" I said laughing.

"It going to be fine," Kenton said hugging me. "I promise."

"Come on," I said taking his hand. "Let's go inside before things start getting weird."

"Sky, the weird mobile left a long time ago."

"Is everything alright?" Iris Allen asked when Kenton and I walked through the door. "Where's your brother?"

"He's taking a breather, a lot has happened today."

"He mentioned something about your dad, is everything alright?" Berry said frowning.

I nodded, "It's as good as it could be I guess, about a year ago my dad died in a plane crash, our family's been kind of screwed up since then."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," I said tightening my grip on Kenton's hand. "It's just our mothers gone missing and this is going to sound really strange and I don't know how much of it your actually going to believe and-"

Kenton cut me off. "Skyler, you're rambling."

I glared at him, he knew better then to cut me off mid-rant, when I had something to say, I had to say it. "I know that I'm rambling Kenton, but look where we are, I have every right to rant!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Iris said placing a hand on my shoulder, "but is something wrong, we may not be able to do much, but we'll try to help."

"Can't help?" I said, all rationally leaving my mind. "You can't help? Since when can The Flash not help somebody? Or is he as incompetent as Batman says he is?"

I froze the seconds the words left my mouth. I glanced at Kenton, and I knew he could understand what I was thinking. _DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?_

I glanced at Iris, she was glancing between Barry and me, and Wally was standing off to the corner shaking his head.

"I can explain," I said looking at them, and all they did is stare.

* * *

><p><strong>FREEZE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTES!<strong>

In the 1970s, Central City was stated as being located in Ohio, where the real-world city of Athens, Ohio, would be (as shown in _Flash_ #228 in 1974). Bob Rozakis' Ask the Answer Man column also stated that Central City was located in Ohio. In 1987's _Flash_ (volume 2) #2, published just after the reality-altering storyline _Crisis on Infinite Earths_, Central City was shown as being in Florida. In the 1990s, Central City was shown as being located in Missouri, near the Kansas/Missouri border, adjacent to Keystone City. In _DC: The New Frontier_ Barry Allen is called the "Illinois Flash" by Hal Jordan, insinuating that Central City, the Flash's home, is in that state. In _Young Justice_, maps show Central City in Missouri, near the Kansas/Missouri border.

**I choose to believe that Central City is located in Athens, Ohio, home of the Bulldogs!**

**Also, one more thing, this story will be a mixture of it all, not just Young Justice, but of everything! Comics, TV shows, Cartoons, all of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Please! Lets me know if anyone has any ideas, there welcome! PLEASE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Im back already! The amount of reviews made me want to ditch my homework and type till my fingers were numb! You all are so inspiring!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now a special thanks to the people who reviewed since I posted my last chapter!<strong>

**Bluedayz – Finally! Another comic book geek! My long lost twin I have found thee!**

**Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn – Im so glad you like it so far! Let me know what you think of this part!**

**Eternal mist – Thanks! I kinda did what I thought I would do if I were her. I thought I was kind of out there, im glad it wasn't.**

**Ninja Daughter of Hermes – Yes I have watched season 2! And love it! OMG did you see salvage! WALLY AND ARTAMIS! SPITFIRE FOREVER! And don't worry the team will be here soon! Just not right now.**

**Anon – I Update Now! Tell me what you think!**

**FudoTwin17 – akejgfqlkwaeghkwygqkwlwkrehg!THANK YOU! Try to get some rest between my updates! But I will let you know that I will try to write as much as possible so you all can read more! And Y U get SOOOO Close to the ideas I have planned?**

**Heroicgal – Yeah! You like my rant! Or her rant I guess….i glad it wasn't over the top!**

* * *

><p>Silence filled the Allen house. Barry and Wally West sat on the love seat, Iris sitting on the arm rest a hand on her husband shoulder, while I sat wedge between my brother and Kenton, his fingers laced with mine.<p>

"So let me see if I got this right," Barry said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at us. "You three are from New York City, but a New York City in an alternate dimension where we," he gestured to himself, Iris, and Wally West, "are all comic book characters?"

"Yup," I said gripping Kenton hand.

"And this Darktron guy, he was some work of a cyborg? He pulled out a gun type thing, and there was a flash of light, then you guys were on the side of the road?"

I nodded.

"Wow," Barry whistled. "You know, this is just like the time Green Lantern-"

"Hawkwoman, Martin Manhunter and yourself were transported to a parallel earth where you meet the Justice Guild of America: Tom Turbine, the Streak, the Green Guardsman, Black Siren, Catman, and their trusty sidekick Ray Thompson?" Barry gaped at Wally, my Wally, as he spoke. "It was an episode of _The Justice League_; remember the one dedicated to Gardner Fox? The creator of the Golden Age?" I blinked sudden aware that my brother may just have paid attention to me in those hours locked in my dads office.

"So do you know everything about us?" Wally West asked.

I shook my head, "I would say everything…"

"But you three know a lot? More then you should?"

"Well," Kenton said speaking up. "We may not, because if you think about, at least from our point of view, Central City is supposed to be located in our version of Athens, Ohio, at least according to the original comics, but if you look at other examples, like Young Justice, it should be in Illinois, near the Missouri boarder, but after Crisis on Infinite Earth, it was supposed to be in Florida. Based on the fact that Barry, Wally and Iris didn't look at me like I was crazy after I made the Bulldog comment, I guessing we're in Ohio."

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Athens, Ohio," he said. "Small town with one middle school, and one high school and one college, all of which have the came mascot, the Bulldogs."

I nodded, amazed how a simple mascot could lead him to that conclusion.

"Anyways, Wally," Kenton said looking at the freckled ginger, who had been mostly quite until recently. "If I mentioned the Teen Titans would that mean anything to you?"

Wally shrugged. "I guess, but why? There just s group of wannabe supers in Jump City. They've been trying to recruit Robin and I for months, since we formed the team. Besides," he blushed. "Im pretty sure Artamis and Batgirl would kill us if we left."

"Artamis?" Kenton asked and Wally West nodded, his blush increasing. "Right you two are dating, I missed that episode. Anyways, I'm guessing that Aqualad or Kaldur is on the team with Miss Martin, Superboy, Zantanna, and since you said Batgirl would be peeved I'm going to guess that Dick Grayson in Robin, not Tim Drake or Jason Todd?"

"Tim Drake? Jason Todd? Never heard of the," Wally said. "But yeah, Dick's Robin, the one and only; but you left out Batgirl, Beast boy, Wonder girl and Rocket when you were listing off my teammates."

"Beast Boy? Garfield? The one M'gann gave blood too, or the one who got a sick after being bit by a monkey?"

"The one M'gann gave blood to, wait bit by a monkey?" Wally asked stunned. "Im so confused. Can you just get to your point now?"

Kenton nodded. "This is what im thinking. This world, isn't just from one certain part of the DC universe, it take from the best of every part. That's why the Teen Titans are unimportant, because Young Justice is here."

"But why not both?" I asked. "Teen Titans was record breaking in its time, even if Starfire was a floozy and Robin was a man whor-," I paused, and Wally West snorted back a laugh. "A very active part in the female social scene."

Kenton shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then what other parts are here?" I asked. "I hope Smallville is apart of this world."

"Smallville?" Wally West asked. "Of course it real, Superman's from there," he rolled his eyes. "And you three are supposed to know it all."

I glare at him. "Smallville is TV show in our world, based on Superman and his high school years, you know his friends Pete and Chloe Sullivan?"

"Chloe Sullivan?" Barry asked. "There's a familiar name, she works for the Daily Plant, with Lois Lane, she helps us with stories, alibis, and missions."

"Yes!" I squealed. "Hey wait, if Chloe's here then that must mean that Superman and Lex were friends! We can use that to our advantage, even more so since Lex owns Cadmus!"

"Wait!" Wally West shouted. "Superman and Lex Luthor used to be friends? I gotta hear this."

I grinned, I loved to talk about Smallville, and talking about Tom Welling -Clark Kent- and Michael Rosenbaum -Lex Luthor- were my personally favorite characters. "Friends? There were more like brothers! Lex even believed he was closer to Clark Kent then he was to his own half-brother Lucas! And even if they weren't friends the Luthor and Kents were so tied together that nothing could get them out of each others hair, metaphorically speaking, because Lex can't grow hair since the meteor shower."

"What?" Wally laughed. "That's so awesome-"

"Ok that's enough," Barry said standing up. "Lets not go and spill the leagues secrets to the world; people have their secrets for a reason." I nodded, suddenly aware that in this world of secret identities and civvies and superheroes, I knew everything, no one could hold one over me.

"Wally," Barry said and I laughed when both of them. "Ok, my Wally," he said and my brother sat down, his arms crossed. "Suit up, were going for a run to Gotham, we need to talk with a certain Bat, and as for you three," he turned to us, "You'll e on the next flight to Gotham, we'll meet you there."

"Why are we flying to Gotham?" my Wally asked. "Cant we go to Happy Harbor? To the Cave?"

Barry laughed. "Sorry no, the only way to get to the Cave is by Zata Beam, and only the Bats or Superman can override that. So that's our first stop."

The Bats.

Batman.

Robin.

Batgirl.

Batcave.

HOLY CRAP I'M GOING TO MEET ALFRD THE BUTLER!

The flight to Gotham was relatively quiet. Wally slept, his brown hair cover his eyes, as he laid against the window. Kenton sat on the isle and every once in a while his hand would take mine and squeeze mine, a safe reminder in this strange world.

"Sky?" Kenton said and I took my eyes off my snoring brother.

"Yeah, Kenton?"

"There something I didn't mention at the Allen house, that I probably should have said."

I glanced at him, "What are you talking about? Your theory was great! It's the only one I can fine plausible."

"Its not that," he said. "You know Crisis on Infinite Earths, how there were the multiple worlds and everything got confusing and the idea of the multiple world was introduced? Because no back stories for any of the heroes fit?"

I nodded. Crisis on Infinite Earths was the twelve part ending to comics and made every story that DC had created plausible, Crisis on Infinite Earths became the loophole to any and every story. It explained how Superman, the lone survivor of Krypton could have a cousin and pet dog. It also explained how Batman, a normal, mortal human had retained his youth and vitality well into the 1980s despite having been an active hero during WW2. Some said that the amount of earths never end, like dimensions branching off from one another based on the simplest answers, like yes or no, or, right or left.

"You know how there's Earth-One, The default Earth, and Earth-Two, which has the Justice Society of America."

"Yeah, and there's Earth-Three, which is supposed to be the mirror of Earth-One, you know American Christopher Columbus discovered Europe; Britain won its freedom from the United States; President John Wilkes Booth was assassinated by actor Abraham Lincoln, and all superheroes are villains, and villains are heroes."

"Well you know how some people joke that Earth-Sixteen, one of the undiscovered worlds is actually just the Young Justice TV show?"

I nodded, it was a concept I supported whole heartedly, but I wasn't going to tell Kenton that.

"Well what if this is one of the Infinite Earths?" he asked. "Do you think that's crazy?"

I shook my head, that was crazy, but it was so crazy that it just might be….smart. "Kenton, that would mean that our world is also," I paused.

"One of the Infinite Earths?" he asked and I nodded. "I know, but come one, you have to admit, that the idea, is interesting."

"Well yeah, but," I paused. "Kenton, a majority of the Infinite Earths was destroyed, or the people killed. That would mean…"

"That we need to get home as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>NOW LOOK DOWN<p>

V

REVIEW

V


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, im sorry for the major absence in updates, but one) my computer broke and two) major writers block, so sorry this chapter might really, really suck.**

* * *

><p>Now, replies to all my lovely reviewers.<p>

Animatedgemini – I'm so glad you like my story, and no, I didn't know that Michael was The Flash in JL, so cool!

Ninja Daughter of Hermes – Thanks, and I hope their cool, and here is the long awaited update!

Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn – I'm not so sure about Wally going all science-y but maybe.

FudoTwin17 – JSHDKAGKRRGDGJHSDJSGD! BRO! THANKS FOR DA REVIEW! And sleep is good, read fan fiction on your phone during class like I do, or in the car, when parents or friends are driving, do not read a drive, it's very dangerous.

SufferingInSilence – I love her too! And Alfred? How cool would that be?

SilentStorm1999 – Who wouldn't flip out over ALFRED? HES ALFRED! And I would flip over robin too, but more so batgirl or Alfred.

Heroicagal – TIMMY! I know, I'm so happy they're bringing the original comic YJ in. Timmy, Superboy, and Impulse.

Liontaming – I cannot put a sentence together to say how awesome you are.

Missmusicluver – Im so happy you love it! I hope you love this chapter as well, but warning its not my best.

Eternal mist – dun dun dun…and I wonder, that would be very interesting…plot bunnies forming…

Derpina – I Write More! I Hope You Like!

HGM67 – Thanks, I know my grammar sucks, and I'm working on it, but it doesn't seem to be working…and thanks for the Artemis fix!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Forty-nine minutes. That's how long it took Kenton, Wally and I to fly from Central City to Gotham. It was the longest forty-nine minutes of my life.

Wally had clonked out in the first ten minutes; turbulence always seemed to do that to him. Kenton followed soon after he told me his theory.

An alternate earth . . . I couldn't believe it. Sure my comic book buddies had passed the theory around, but as a joke. A Joke! Jokes aren't real! Jokes are funny! This was defiantly not funny!

The on flight movie was a Basil Karlo film remake, and I laughed when I realized that it was the very film that made him the monster that he is today.

With the sounds of killing and gore blasting through my headphones I closed my eyes and pretended to be back home.

I could hear a sharp beeping noise and a voice telling me to wake up, a hand begun shaking me and I shrugged it away. I wanted to stay in dream land. In dreamland I was at home with my mom and dad, and nothing bad ever happened there. In dreamland I was safe.

"Skyler, wake up!" a voice called. "Wake up, we're landing!"

And goodbye dreamland.

"Hey, I'm up," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "Are we in Gotham yet?" I paused. "Wow, that's something I never thought I'd ever say."

"We're landing," Kenton said. "The flight attendant says you need to put your seatbelt back on."

I nodded still only half asleep and attempted the work the metal and leather contraception.

"Who do you think is picking us up?" Wally asked. "I mean they cant expect us to get there on our own, this is Gothem."

"Maybe they'll send Alfred," Kenton said shrugging, "and if not we could always get a cab."

"With what money?" I asked. "Do you mean all the invisible money we grabbed from my place on our way out? Cause I don't think that they'll except that here," I said rolling my eyes and I could feel Kenton glaring at me. "And stop giving me your version of the Batglare, your to good at it."

I heard him chuckle and could almost imagine the smirk now growing on his face.

The rest of the descendent was painless and quiet as the three of us waited to here the magic words that we could get out of our seats and exit the plane.

The flight attendant walked over a scowl placed on her face. "Mr. Nelson, Mr. and Miss. Edwards, you three will be exiting first, please get your belongings together."

The three of us looked at each other before standing up. The only belongings we had were the clothes on our back and whatever was in our pockets. The flight attendant glanced at us, the scowl still mounted on her face before leading us off the plane.

"Just follow the signs till you reach the front of the airport, a vehicle will be waiting for you," she said before turning and walking back on the plane.

"Well she was just delightful," I said taking Wally's hand and started walking.

"I wonder what her deal was?" Kenton said appearing at my side. "We didn't do anything to her, did we?"

I shook my head. "Kent, think about it, three kids, flying first class, and she has to wait on us hand and foot. She was probably jealous."

"But we didn't even ask her for anything," he said exasperated. "If we were annoying I would understand, but for once the three of us were perfect little angels."

"Don't question the female mind Kent, I don't even understand it," I said tugging Wally's hand, making sure he was keeping up.

"Don't pull," Wally said yanking his hand out of my grip, I glared at him before grabbing his hand and holding it in a tighter grip.

"Relax Sky," Kenton said separating Wally and mines hand. "Your still in freak out mode."

"Of course I am," I hissed quietly, making sure not to draw any unnecessary attention, "and I will continue to be in freak out mode until we are safely home with my mom."

"And we will get there," Kenton said taking my hand, "but none of us will make it there with our sanity if you don't relax."

"Kenton Nelson, don't you dare tell me to rel-"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Wally said shoving the two of us. "We are in public!"

I glanced around and saw that we had reached the airport entrance. I looked around to see if anything stood out or screamed 'Kenton, Wally, and Skyler, were here for you!'

"Wow," I heard Kenton mutter.

"What?"

"You're not going to believe who they sent sis," Wally said.

I frowned and looked towards where they staring and nearly dropped to the floor.

They wouldn't.

But oh they did.

Standing against a wall was Wally West, Artemis Crock, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Conner Kent, Cassie Sandsmark, Megan Morse, and Zatanna Zatara.

As the three of us walked towards the eight superhero teens, I could see Wally glancing around trying to spot us, I could see Artemis nudge him then point in our direction. Wally nodded and suddenly they were all watching the three of us as we walked towards them.

"Uh, hi," I said as the three of us got close. "I'm Skyler-"

"Skyler, Kenton and Wally," Conner said. "We know who you are, and you know who we are."

"Conner, don't be mean," Cassie and Megan said at the same time. The two girls looked at each other before turning away.

"You know, you don't have to worry about us revealing your secrets, we won't do it on purpose," Kenton said.

"It's the accidents were afraid of," Dick –er, Robin– said.

"Ok, first of all," I said forcefully, "you need to stop glaring at us though your sunglasses, Kenton can do a better batglare then you, and second, where we come from you guys aren't even real where we're from, we didn't come here to ruin your covert little team, we just want to get home and pretend that is some warped up, over active dream that one of us is having after eating way too much sugar."

There was a moment of silence. "So back to the cave?" Cassie asked, we all glanced at her for a moment before nodding and slowly, the eleven us made out way to the alley where the bioship was hidden.

It was bigger than I expected, at least on the inside, all eleven of us were in with room to spare.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"This is awesome," Kenton whispered.

"Does it make the top 5?" I asked.

"Of favorite moments, no, but the top ten, without a doubt."

The ride was quiet; I kept my eyes trained on my brother as he looked around at all the gadgets and gizmos that the infamous bioship had to offer.

The Wally West broke the silence, he was sitting next to Artemis in the front of the ship but his chair suddenly spun around so that he was facing my brother.

"You wanna see something cool Mini-Me?"

My little brother nodded and jumped out of his seat and raced towards Wally West.

"What am I looking at?" he asked peering out the windows in the front of the ship.

"This, my dear little Mini-Me, is Happy Harbor."

* * *

><p>OK SO IMPORTANT NOTES PEOPLE READ HERE!<p>

Basil Karlo = Clayface, who went all monster after being replaced in the remake of one of his films.

And to warn some of you now, after I have you all hooked in with the story, I shall revel the ships, and I hope you don't turn away because of them.

Dibs aka Barbara/Batgirl with Dick/Nightwing/Robin

SPITFIRE aka if you need to ask, well you shouldn't have to ask, so yeah.

And dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

Wonderboy Aka Cassie Sandamark/Wondergirl And Connor Kent/Superboy

Sorry to all the Supermartian and Dick/Zantana fans, I'm sorry but I am too much of a comic book geek to be able to ship these couples, I have nothing against them, I just don't think they have any real chemistry.

NOW REVIEW

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

RIGHT NOW

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Please?


End file.
